At present, corrugated cardboards are used extensively in our daily life for carrying, protecting, transporting, and storing objects. In the manufacture of corrugated cardboards, folding, preheating, corrugated molding, gluing, cooling, line pressing, trimming, cutting and stacking processes are used for making the corrugated cardboards, so that the corrugated cardboards can further be manufactured to produce cartons, paperboards and various forms of products for different purposes.
In a conventional front-edge paper feeding device of a corrugated carton machine, the paper feeding operation includes the steps of: continuously sucking and pulling the bottom corrugated cardboard of a stack of corrugated cardboards from a hollow platform at the front of the machine by an air extraction device, so that the corrugated cardboards are placed equidistantly with one another on the platform and slightly higher than a plurality of conveyor belts on the surface of the platform, and then transmitting each conveyor belt by a clutch mechanism to rub, drive and send the bottom corrugated cardboard into a transfer roller set in the machine, and then extracting the bottom corrugated cardboard of the stack of corrugated cardboards by the transfer roller set, and finally feeding the corrugated cardboard into the corrugated carton machine to carry out other manufacturing processes such as creasing, slotting, printing, and cutting processes.
However, the air extraction device has air extraction passages interconnected with each hollow position of the platform, so that the flow of the air extraction is distributed uncertainly all over the platform due to the size and area of the corrugated cardboard, and idle suctions occur frequently and cause unnecessary waste of energy. In this situation, the air extraction power must be increased. In addition, the extraction force varies with the area and idle suction position of the corrugated cardboard, so that different pressures may be exerted on the corrugated cardboard and its contact surface with each conveyor belt, and uneven wearing may occur. Therefore, the corrugated cardboard bears a conveying force with uneven frictions and results in a skew feed and affects the quality of transferring the corrugated cardboard from the transfer roller set for manufacturing operations at a later stage.
In view of the aforementioned problems and drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed and develop a front-edge paper feeding device in accordance with the present invention to provide quick delivery and smooth separation of paper materials and facilitate the operations in a later manufacturing process.